Hetalia: The One Year War
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: If the world could be united, many things would be different. If the world could be united, any war would only be a civil war. If the world could be united, this story would not exist. Christina U. Alvis was a unique nation of unique origin. She would be the possibility of a united world. But would she be torn apart if the one she loved was the one that tore apart this unity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If the world could be united, many things would be different. If the world could be united, any war would only be a civil war. If the world could be united, this story would not exist.

It was around 1905. The personification of Tibet was walking through the mountains. As he was walking, he arrived at the city of Lhasa. He decided to take a break there. As he walked through the gates, though, he spotted a young girl leaning on the gate, clearly ill-nourished. She was obviously not Chinese. She looked more Latin-American. It was possible that this girl was a new nation that just appeared, though Tibet could only wonder why a Latin-American girl would be a personification of an Asian nation. He thought nothing of it. Tibet walked up to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at Tibet slowly with worried eyes. Tibet offered her his hand. She cringed a little but when she realized that he meant no harm, she took it.

_Ten years later…_

Christina U. Alvis sat in the Chinese government building in Beijing. The officials and China were debating whether to go to war with Germany or not. It was 1915, about a year since World War I started.

"If we go to war with Germany, the rest of the world would recognize us-aru!" argued China. The group began to argue again. One person mentioned something about Japan pulling a few punches. It was at this moment when Christina spoke up.

"Impossible," she said. "Since 1905, Japan had signed the Anglo-Japanese Treaty with England to fight Russia. They'll use the treaty as an excuse as a reason to take over German territory in Asia. Then, when western powers are paying attention to the war in Europe, Japan would use its military to exert more power on us. Besides, even if we side with the allies, I don't think they will recognize us whatever we do." She sighed. "I suggest we declare war on Germany anyway. Better to try than go down without a fight."

China was speechless.

_39 years later…_

By this time, it was clear that Christina was a new nation. What nation she was, only she knew. She also knew that the nation that she was should not be revealed until a much later date. Anyway, today China brought Christina to her first world meeting. When asked what nation she was, she blushed slightly and replied with a shrug. France made a rather perverted look in her direction only to be smacked by England. Germany cleared his throat.

"All right," he said, "let's get started."

The meeting drew on. Japan was re-adjusting his cast he got from when two atom bombs were dropped on him. America was eating a hamburger and France was slowly moving towards England, then receiving another smack. It didn't look like it at first, but tensions were relatively high in the meeting room. Everyone kept looking over every few seconds at the two Koreas who were doing pretty much a staring contest. Though the Korean War ended a year ago, tensions were still high between the two. Suddenly, the two got up and pointed guns at each other's heads. The other nations jumped back in terror.

"Um… guys?" began Japan. "Put down your weapons please…" They didn't listen. The situation stayed like this for a few minutes. In the end, Christina couldn't stand it. She got out of her chair, walked over to the Koreas, and in a surprising move, drew two pistols and pointed them at both Koreas. Everyone gasped. China was shocked. He was sure he didn't give her any weapons. He checked his holster and, sure enough, his gun wasn't there.

"Hey!" China said. "You took my gun!" How in the world…

"Dafuq!?" gasped America. "She took my gun too!"

"Good," began Christina. "Now that I have your attention," she said to the two terrified Koreas, "this is a world meeting. We're supposed to solve things peacefully here, right? I don't give a shit how much you hate each other but no fighting, at least not in here." Her face suddenly went dark. "I've seen enough fighting to go around…" she said under her breath. The Koreas blinked. They still didn't lower their weapons. Christina sighed.

"I may not have much power," she began, "but I DO have partial control of the Chinese military, and the amount I control is enough to squash both of you like flies." THAT sent a shiver down everyone's spine. China was smart enough to know that Christina had no control over the Military, but he didn't say anything. The Koreas lowered their weapons. Christina sighed and returned the guns she had to their respective owners. The meeting was called off for the day and everyone went to Japan's hotel room to watch the new Monster movie that the Japanese made.

_45 years later…_

The world meeting of 1999 was rather full of problems. The nations were discussing about many things like pollution, the economy, warfare, overpopulation, and other stuff. Today's meeting was the only meeting Christina did not attend. If the meeting did not go well, the problems could escalate into another world war. That was a future everyone wanted to avoid. There were problems in avoiding that, though. Many things were dividing the nations with coming up with a perfect compromise. It took a few minutes, but out of nowhere, the door began to bang. All the nations turned around to look at the door. The banging continued until finally the door was busted open. About twelve armed men ran through the door and surrounded the nations, their rifles pointed at them. Then Christina walked through the room, her M1911 drawn. Canada looked at Christina in fear.

"Christina," he gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like, Matthew?" she replied. "I'm uniting the world."

"W-What?" Christina gritted her teeth.

"I'm uniting the world. Nations and states cannot work together if they remain separated. Nothing will get done, nothing will be solved. We won't have to fight each other anymore. Just like how a single person cannot live alone, a nation cannot be alone, either. No one has taken action. So I did."

America was about to draw his pistol when he noticed something. Christina was crying. Her hand was trembling. It was obvious the amount of stress she went through to get here was immense.

"Who are you then?" asked Germany. Christina's grip on her gun tightened. Once she calmed down, she began.

"I am Christina Union Alvis," she said. "I am the personification of the Earth Federation."

* * *

Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my first Hetalia fanfic. In case you didn't notice, this is going to be more of a crossover than a normal fanfic but I didn't put it with the crossovers because the community wouldn't read it then.

Anyway, thank you for reading and if you have any comments, questions, reviews, or suggestions, drop me a review in the review box below or PM me. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a number of long, hard years for Christina. That made her even more proud when she looked out the window of her space shuttle and saw the new Federation Prime Minister's residence, built right in Earth's orbit. She had achieved the impossible. She had united Earth under one flag and the colonization of space had begun. They had already begun construction of the first two space colonies in two Lagrange points, 1 and 2.

Some countries accepted her peacefully. Others had to be put down by force. Yet she couldn't help but think that it all was worth it. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found America, who was in an EFF uniform standing behind her. He smiled.

"You finally did it," said America. "Nice job. I guess you'll be the hero from now on." Christina smiled.

"Thanks Alfred," she said. Then she turned around as the shuttle, carrying the representatives of all various nations in the Earth Federation, docked at the Laplace colony.

The Federation was still young, as shown by the fact that Christina had the appearance of a 13 year old. This fact drew eyes on her for she too was dressed in an EFF Admiral's uniform.

As the group waited for the convoy of government vehicles to arrive, a gust of wind from a passing car blew Christina's hat off her head. It blew quite a distance down the sidewalk until a hand stretched out and caught it. The owner walked over to Christina and offered the hat to her.

"Is this yours, ma'am?" the boy asked. Christina nodded.

"Yeah, it is." She took the hat. "Thank you… um…"

"Leo," finished the boy. "Leo Freiheit." Christina nodded. Then, a girl, who looked to be around seven years old, ran up to Leo.

"There you are, Leo," said the girl. "What are you doing here, flirting with a Federation officer?" Leo shook his head.

"I wasn't flirting… I think," he replied, to which the girl shook her head with a sigh.

"This is Reah, by the way," said Leo. "She is my sister."

The other nations were chatting amongst themselves at this point, for the limos they rented were late. Christina was chatting with Leo and Reah and got some background on the two. They were apparently going to be living on this colony and their parents would be here soon (Christina could tell the last part was a lie.) She could start guessing that it was possible that this boy, and possibly his "sister," were new nations judging from their excuses about family for she made similar excuses in the past. However, the limos then arrived and they had to leave. It still didn't change the fact that the two had met.

A few hours later, Christina and the others were sitting in their chairs overlooking the podium where Prime Minister Ricardo Marcenas stood, ready to give his speech.

It was now 23:40 Greenwich mean time. In a few moments, one timeline would end and another would begin in its place. Now, we will become witness to history in the making. Prime Minister Marcenas cleared his throat and took a look at his audience before he began his historical speech.

"Hello everyone from earth and space.

I am Ricardo Marcenas, prime minister of Earth Federation Government.

The Christian era will end soon and we will make a step toward an undiscovered world named the Universal Century. I express my gratitude for being able to address to all of you at this memorable moment as the first prime minister of the Earth Federation. In my childhood the president or prime minister used to address his own nation's population. A nation was a structure for governing her citizens and territories, ultimately existing only for her defense.

Now that we have realized united government which was aspired by us all, we can point out the faults of old nations. We know a nation cannot function alone as much as we cannot live alone. Old nations could not work out the solution of crisis like the population issue, depletion of resources, heat pollution, and environmental destruction that was pointed out in the mid-20th century. It was crucial to reform our consciousness to solve these irreversible problems.

"A sense of self which belong to neither a nation nor an ethnic group, but to species, the human race"

Since our predecessors had instituted fifty years ago, the history of the Earth Federation Government and its space immigration program was never serene and fine. It is due to the fact that we had many numbers of barriers to overcome like nations, race, and religion to truly unite into one. However we now have the space colony as a new place to live. Space immigration will be fully in progress soon, and living in space will become commonplace. Our cooperation achieved this brilliant success made to save the earth which is about to be crushed by the weight of the human race.

If in the Christian era we were in an early development stage to forge an identity as mankind, in the Universal Century we would head to the next stage. We have decided not to reduce population by birth control, but to develop the outside space to be compatible with our population.

A baby crawling out of a cradle must grow up. The implementation of the space immigration program has proved that we can unite for common purpose.

Then, what comes next?

The Universal Century.

The word "Universal" was employed for multiple meanings appropriately reflecting its philosophy. We could have named it the Universe Century, because the new century will be a space age century. However, we have chosen Universal Century as the new century's name.

I was born in the former United States, had passed my childhood in Germany and France, and my school time in Asia. My wife is a hybrid of European and Arabic heritage. My parents are similar, for my ancestors were from over thirty countries in total. It means that varying colors of skin, varying bloods of other races are living in me. I received honor of being Earth Federation President, since the "universal" birth. There must be many people that have such a birth as well.

Amalgamation of skin and blood was caused by the globalization of economic activity and development of communication technology that rapidly progressed in the 21st century, and this tendency will be accelerated by the disempowerment of national borders by the Earth Federation and the institution of a world standard language.

Therefore my case is no longer uncommon.

The fact we have worked together toward space immigration for giving space habitude is also similar. This miraculous achievement must not be treated as a special case. We should universalize the fact that we mankind can cooperate hand in hand. We should face the boundless universe as a species without boycotting, hating, or conflicting with each other.

I am not a believer of any religion but not an atheist either.

We tend to fix a higher existence inside our minds to ascend to a higher stage or to admonish ourselves; I believe it is a sound mental activity of humanity. In the Christian (AD) era, philosophical problems, for instance how we should live or how we should face to the world, were mentioned through prophecy or words of god. All religions have a doctrine on such problems, not in words of man, but in a written contract between god and human.

However because we are about to say farewell to the AD era, the time has come for a renewal of the contract. Now it is time to discuss these problems not with a transcendent god as we have done before, but with our inner god, in other words our mind to move ahead to a higher stage. The new Ark of the Covenant of the Universal Century should be established by the consensus of all humanity.

As many of you know, this Prime Minister's office Laplace is named after the French physicist of the 18th century. He theorized that we can completely predict the future by obtaining and analyzing all information of an event that happened in the past, even the motion of an atom. However, this theory has been negated by quantum mechanics and it is proved that we have no way to predict the future completely. We paradoxically use his name for the thesis "The future has infinite potential".

As you are aware construction of the office of prime minister on the orbital station was controversial because it is non-ideal in terms of security and accessibility. But at this juncture, I should take my stand between earth and space in which people will live in as one in the transition period, so I have pushed through the transferring of the office by authority of prime minister.

Also I believe that no other place is suitable for holding the calendar reform ceremony and release the Charter of Universal Century at the last day of the Christian era. Today delegations from over hundred nations in the Earth Federation Government put their signatures to the Charter of Universal Century which was strictly scrutinized by them. It is going to be released soon and, what will be called The Laplace Charter in the future, will become effective as the new Ark of the Covenant.

In the Charter under, consensus of Earth Federation Government, there is neither the name of god nor reference to "original sin". Even if the Last Judgment were to arrive in the future, it will be a catastrophe the heart of our own will invited. Everything is up to us.

Now, we are facing a vast universe. We are facing a future which has infinite potential. We should not bring antagonism of past days no matter what kind of process led us to here. We are standing on starting point. Look ahead of the future by the eye of your inner god, not by scenario written by others.

Now it is 23:59 in Greenwich standard time. Soon it will be new century. I sincerely ask you to pray for our future and think of passing century in which we were all part of, if you afford to do.

May human race advance to space be untroubled.

May Universal Century be rewarding era.

Believe in the god within every one of us.

Believe in potential inside human race…"

Then, all of a sudden, Christina heard a loud crushing noise. She only felt confusion as she was blown out into space as Colony Laplace was torn apart.


End file.
